Where Will you Go
by Blackheart Blueyes
Summary: Rico's patents were killed by Astaroth the Lord of Rot when she was only two, thankfully Father Fujimoto took her in and raised her with the Okumura twins. These kids are forced to grow up too fast and struggle to find what is worth fighting for. RinXSheimi YukioXShura
1. An odd Family

Rin had new injuries again._ He was in another fight,_ Rico thought sadly. She wasn't over and sat next to him, he wouldn't cry, not anymore but she knew he wanted to. She fluffed up the hair on the top of his head. "What are we going to do with you?" She asked sarcastically, "Next time let me know when and where the fight will go down and I'll sell tickets, we can split the profit fifty-fifty?" She smiled and her blue eyes light up when she saw the smile he was trying to hide, but it left again quickly.

"They called me a demon again," he sounded dejected and lonely.

She shoved him making him fall to the ground and cry out in shock, "If you are a demon then you have to be one of the weakest ones I've ever seen." He looked up at her like she was crazy, "After all, a little girl can knock you over."

"Yah well that was only because I wasn't ready, I could beat you in a real fight any day." He declared refusing to look at her.

Her long golden hair brushed his face as she leaned over and gave him a hug, "I'm gonna be gone for three weeks, so don't make me worry about you OK?" She then pulled back and offered him a hand and a smile. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet. She looked into his blue eyes, "Demons are only angels who have lost their way. So long as you have me and Yukio we will never let you get lost, so you won't ever become a demon."

This time he smiled and his eyes softened, it was as close to a thank you as she would ever get. She let go of him and rubbed her hand on her shirt, "Ew now I have your germs all over me!"

"Oh yah," he quickly moved next to her and poked her side, "How about now." she grabbed her side and tried to stifle her laughter. "Or now," he poked her again and again until she was outright laughing.

"OK, OK, you win Rin." She said trying to catch her breath, "Anyway I have to go and pack." She ran off to her room and Rin went to look for Yukio to help patch him up.

Yukio had actually been standing in the doorway with the first aid kit watching but he wasn't looking at his brother he was looking after Rico, he had known Rico would be leaving to train in swordsmanship with a friend of father's but she hadn't bothered to come and say bye to him. "Come on Rin, lets get you patched up," he said to his brother once she was out of sight.

"You're not leaving too, are you?" He asked as Yukio sat him down and started cleaning up his wounds.

"No, and dad isn't going either," Yukio assured him, "It's stuff to do with her family and she said she needed to take care of it alone." It wasn't a complete lie. Her parents had been exorcist as well, that was why Astaroth killed them. She would be going away at weeks at a time to train now and father Fujimoto was starting to talk about her moving out and living in her parents house.

"What's going on?" Rin looked at his brother confused, "I thought she didn't have any family left."

"She will tell you when she's ready to," Yukio liked knowing more about her than Rin but it killed him to know that one of the main reasons she was pushing herself so hard was for Rin. _You don't even really want to know about Rico, its just a passing curiosity_, he thought irritably. She also wanted revenge for the death of her parents, only a few months younger than Rin and Yukio her parents had died when she was two years old. Father Fujimoto took her in since he was taking care of the twins already, he had told the Vatican that one more child wouldn't make that much of a difference. They had grown up like siblings and the bonds between them were deep, Rico had been able to see all the scary things that Yukio had seen growing up and helped him understand he wasn't crazy.

Yukio had told her he would watch over Rin while she was gone, _I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble or she might come back early,_ Yukio was more worried about how hard she worked at her training,_ I can keep an eye on Rin easily, but who will watch out for Rico while she is gone?_ He had asked their dad and he just told Yukio that Rico was in good hands and that she would be fine.

Rin look serious as he stared at his bandaged hands, "She told me demons are just angels that have lost their way, is that true?" Yukio really felt sorry for Rin, not knowing about anything but he and Rico had promised dad that they wouldn't tell, so they didn't.

"Well the bible says that Satan was an angel." Yukio told his brother, _What could she be thinking telling him something like that?_ Yukio wondered and almost went to her room to ask her. _She should know better than anyone just how dangerous demons are, especially Satan._ It then dawned on him that she didn't want to lie to Rin. He could practically hear her in his head, _"He can be whatever he wants to be, Satan chose to be the ruler of hell, but Rin hasn't chosen anything."_

Rin looked like he had perked up, "Well she's really odd. Maybe she is studying so hard because she wants to grow up to be a nun?" He speculated looking to his brother for confirmation.

"I don't know maybe," Yukio wondered what she was planning to do with her life, _Obviously she is going to be an exorcist but does she want to be a nun?_ He hoped not, She wouldn't fit in very well as a nun, besides that would mean leaving the family and I don't think she would do that.

She finished packing her bags and had them lined up by the door ready to leave once the car got there,_ I hope I am doing the right thing._ She bit her lower lip trying to remind herself of all of the reasons she needed to leave.

"All ready to go?" Shiro Fujimoto asked looking at her bags. She nodded, "That's my girl, so responsible." He patted the top of her head and smiled down at her. She hugged him and started crying, "Hey now, what's wrong with my little princess?"

Her big blue eyes had tears flowing from them as she looked up at her dad, "I'm scared."

He picked up the little seven year old and hugged her, "I know it will be a long time, but they will take good care of you, and you will learn a lot."

"Promise?" She asked wiping tears off her face.

"Would I ever lie to you?" She shook her head, "There you go, but if it makes you feel better than I promise everything will be just fine." He set her down again, "Have you said bye to your brothers yet?"

"I said bye to Rin, but I don't know what to say to Yukio. I think he will be happier without me around anyway." She couldn't look Shiro in the eye so she just stared at her shoes.

"Of course he will miss you," he told her tilting her chin up, "I'm sure he is sad that you haven't said anything to him yet. After all the cutest person here will be gone for three whole weeks!" That made her laugh, she gave her dad a hug and went to find Yukio.

She found him sitting outside, "Umm, Yukio?" she asked as she approached him. He looked up at her but said nothing.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving today, and I'll miss you OK." she had a hard time knowing what to say to him._ I really didn't tell Rin bye, I just told him to take care of himself. How am I supposed to do this?_

Yukio smiled at her, "I'll miss you too, come home safe OK?" She nodded and ran over and hugged him then ran back to the house before he could say anything. He sat there stunned for a moment blushing. _Please don't be gone too long_, he thought watching her gold hair trail behind her dancing in the sunlight.

. . .

"Feet wider apart," Arthur Auguste Angel called to her. She spread her legs more and repeated the exercise he had just taught her. Sweat dripped down her face and her arms started to shake. I need to do this in order to become stronger, she reminded herself taking deep breaths and trying to focus on the routine.

Her teacher Arthur Auguste Angel was a rising star among the exorcists and she trained with him about half of the time, the rest of the time a girl only a little older than her named Shura Kirigakure trained with her, but they never got much done, just pulled pranks and caused trouble for everyone.

She completed her task and turned to Angel for further instructions, "That's fine for now, but I want you to do it fifty more times and after that you can take a break for lunch,"

Rico nodded and went back to work, she didn't like that she could feel him watching her, but her dad had told her everything should be just fine so she just kept working. She had been away from home for a whole week and she could already feel that she was stronger._ I just need to keep getting stronger, I won't let anyone else close to me get killed._

Her focus was too sharp for a child her age, it made her eyes look like they were made of ice, Angel watched the young girl trying to decide why she was in such a hurry to become an exorcist. _I would say it is because of her parents deaths, but she hardly knew them since she was only two when they died she probably doesn't even remember them._ Whatever her driving force was she was picking up anything he taught her a lot faster than she should have. It will be interesting to see what she is like when she is older, he thought leaving the room to find something to eat.

When she was finally finished Rico was so exhausted that she just passed out on the floor. Angel found her like that an hour later and poured a glass of water on her, "Break time over, start up with twenty-five push-ups and sit-ups." She nodded and did what Angel told her too, she had learned not to talk back to him on the first day of training. She would pay dearly for even thinking twice about doing something he told her too, besides she was too tired to argue. She knew this training would be worth it in the end, so she worked and hoped the time training with Angel would be over soon.


	2. Welcome to True Cross Academy

**Sorry I forgot to put an intro on the first chapter, anyway welcome to my Blue Exorcist story. Anyway thanks for reading, please review, even if it is a bad review it is important to me to know what you think of the story. Thanks :) **

Her blue eyes gazed at the grave as if it wasn't real, she couldn't believe that Shiro was dead.

_Angel walked into the training room with a huge smile on his face, "Rico, congratulate me I've just been promoted to Paladin!" he opened his arms wide as if he expected a hug from her._

_"Dad is the Paladin, so the position isn't open." She said focusing on keeping her movements precise. It then the words hit her like a ton of bricks, she looked over at Angel, "Did you really just get promoted?" Worry colored her expression and she was praying that the man who had no sense of humor was making a sad attempt at a joke._

_"Yes I did, we should go out and celebrate!" he only then noticed how distraught she was and he dropped his arms knowing he wasn't going to get a hug. She collapsed to the ground in shock and stared at the sword in her hand as if she had never seen it before._

_"How. . ." she choked out, "how did my dad die?" she swallowed hard thinking she might throw up._

_"Oh, it seems like Satan possessed him. Astaroth also was attacking the church at the time." Astaroth and Satan attacking the church at the same time, she figured it had to do with Rin. She thought of how she was going to make them pay for taking her father away. "Hurry up and get ready, we are going to celebrate." Angel told her._

_"No," she mumbled._

_"Excuse me? I told you we are going out to celebrate, you should be overjoyed!"_

_"No I need to go home, Yukio and Rin. . ." she trailed off thinking of how cold Yukio had been to Rin over the last year. "The three of us need to make sure dad get's buried " She needed to get to her family._

_"You are supposed to be here another week since you decided not to go to high school, and I won't let you leave early." Angel had a hard, almost demonic look in his eye, she had seen that look before, it meant that she was on his last nerve._

_"You know, I think I will go to school?' She smiled up at the blonde man who had supervised her training, "I was accepted to True Cross Academy after all, it would be a shame to waste such a great opportunity."_

_"That's not important right now, go get yourself cleaned up Rico." She nodded and forced herself to stand up again, it was difficult but Father Fujimoto had taught her to be strong and she would live in a way that would make him proud._

She put her hand on the stone in front of her, I should have been here. I know I could have helped. She was an exorcist now, just like she had always wanted to be but she still wasn't strong enough to keep her family from dying around her.

"You'll start classes tomorrow," Mephisto, the school's director told her. "I'm afraid you already missed some but I am sure that won't be a problem for you." He put a hand on her shoulder and she brushed it off.

"I should have been here, I should have told Angel that going home was more important than his stupid promotion but I was scared." Technically she hadn't lived with them for a year and a half, but the church would always be her home more than the large gloomy mansion her parents had left to her. _I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything_. "Are my brothers at the school already?" She asked Mephisto.

He swung his umbrella and watched her carefully, "So you really do claim the spawn of Satan as your family." He seemed amused about the situation and that made Rico angry.

"Don't call them that!" She snapped at the demon glaring daggers at him. "There father was Shiro Fujumoto, the Paladin, and he taught them to be good people and that is just what they are." She looked back at the grave,_ It must have been really difficult for the boys to attend the funeral, but I hoped it helped them._ She hated funerals and even if she had been able to attend she probably wouldn't have. "Satan has nothing to do with them, family is more than blood and he isn't anything to them."

She turned her back on the grave and finally started to make her way to the car, "I must say I am so happy that someone from the elite Shihouin family will be attending my school."

They sat in his bright pink limo and started speeding towards the school, "There is nothing elite about me, and since I am the last Shihouin that makes them not elite."

"To be an exorcist at your age means you are elite," He told her sounding bored by her refusal to have pride in her heritage.

Rico ignored him and watched the scenery pass by the window as they sped towards the school. "Why on earth did you bother picking me up, I could have caught the train or something? There was no reason for you to come and get me personally."

"Since your father asked me to keep an eye on the three of you if anything happened to him, it only seemed right to come and get you personally." She looked at him, disbelief coloring her features.

"I've been taking care of myself for a while now he knew that." her eyes were sad but she smiled at Mephisto.

_"Rico just look at this place! Its huge!" Rin called running down the halls and looking into every room he passed._

_She looked at Shiro confused about why they were there, "This was your parents house and by all rights now it is yours." Her eyes went wide looking at the dreary place that the four of them now stood. She wondered if this meant he wanted her to leave the church. He seemed to read her thoughts and added, "I'm not kicking you out, you can continue to live with us as long as you want but I wanted you to know you have the choice to live here."_

_She looked around the unfamiliar space, "My parents died here didn't they?"_

_"You don't have to move in if you don't want to," he reminded the twelve-year old who looked lost in such a large place._

_Yukio grabbed her hand, "Come on lets take a look around." He was trying to help her keep her mind off what had happened in this house ten years ago. Shiro watched them laughing as his children ran around the house that seemed like it was trying to suck the joy from them, he knew it would never succeed._

_The three of them stood in the nursery that had been hers when she lived there, and suddenly Rin turned to her, "Are you going to leave us and live here Rico?" Both of them looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer._

_"Not now, maybe in a few more years." She wasn't ready to leave her home with them and Shiro. Yukio felt sad thinking of her living in this gloomy place all alone, but he knew she would need more freedom to move around if she was going to get revenge for her parents like she planned to. "I don't think I am quite ready to move away from home yet." She smiled and hugged the twins._

Rico had moved out a few months before she turned fourteen, and for the first time in her life she had been happy that all of her studies kept her away from home. Her parents had left a long list of different areas of study for her to master, and who they had hoped she would learn from. It was because of that, that she had never gone to a school.

"Rico!" Mephisto called pulling her out of her thoughts. "Welcome to True Cross Academy!" He gestured grandly to the large school. "I did manage to get a dorm for you even though you registered late, its smaller than the other dorms but you will have it all to yourself." He seemed pleased with himself at being able to have her room alone, but Rico was tired of the solitude and almost wished she could have had roommates.

Instead of voicing her complaint she gave him a halfhearted smile, "Thank you Mr. Fellis." She shuffled her feet awkwardly and bit her lower lip, "Umm, I should let my brothers know I am here. Where are they roomed?" She looked hopeful.

Mephisto had no problem crushing her hope though, "You can see them tomorrow, they have an old dorm building to themselves and girls are not allowed in it. On top of that it is late and classes start tomorrow so they should be sleeping already."

Instead of looking distraught she looked even more hopeful, "If they have the whole building to themselves than can't I stay in one of the empty rooms in that building?" She glanced at the girls dorm as if she was afraid of it.

"Of course not," her face fell but she still looked at him pleadingly, "I can't allow a girl to be housed in the same dorm as boys." He acted shocked that she would suggest such a thing.

"But were family, its not like we haven't lived together before." She continued hoping to sway him.

"Real family members don't hold romantic feelings for each other." he said grinning slyly at her. Her eyes went wide and she blushed bright red, she looked down at her shoes and no matter what he did she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"That's not. . . I mean. . . " She stumbled over her words trying to find an excuse, but she was too shocked that someone knew about her feelings for Rin to come up with a response. "I understand." She started towards her dorm without further complaint.

"Oh and come see me in my office tomorrow morning at the start of class, I have something important to tell you." She nodded and went inside. "What an interesting family you put together Shiro!" He pulled his hat down slightly and a sinister smirk spread across his face, "I am so excited to see how it all works out."


	3. Tears and Reunions

**Now we finally get to episodes in the anime. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, please review. **

"Good morning Yukio!" Rico said running over and hugging her brother. "Why are you here?" She asked. She had been waiting outside of Mephisto's office since classes started.

"I was called out of class for an important meeting, I'm really glad to see you. I was hoping you would make the funeral but. . ." They stood awkwardly in the hall.

"I know, I'm sorry." she looked on the verge of tears but she managed not to cry. "I should have been there, its all my fault. . ."

Yukio shook his head and held her close, "Even if you had been there you couldn't have done anything. Dad died protecting Rin." there was an edge to his words that caught Rico's attention.

"You make it sound like the whole thing was Rin's fault." She pulled away from her brother, a coldness had settled into her gaze that wasn't there before. "You blame Rin for dad dying, don't you?" Yukio didn't let any emotions register on his face as he stared down Rico.

"I didn't say that," His tone was cold and disconnected.

"But you didn't deny it either." As always Yukio was hurt that she always cared more about how Rin was treated than how he was. "None of what happened was his fault, how can you blame him for something he didn't know anything about!"

Suddenly the door to Mephisto's office opened and his smile widened taking in Rico's face red with anger and Yukio's cold determination. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The two of them quickly pulled on professional masks and shook their heads, "Alrighty then, why don't you two step in we have quite a bit to discuss." Rico shot Yukio one last glare then went into his office and Yukio followed in silence. _Oh yes, Shiro's children will be really entertaining to have around._

He went back to his desk and sat down, "So I needed to give you the orders I received from the Vatican. Rico, since you have graciously decided to attend this Academy you've been given a teaching assignment in the cram school." She nodded and waited for the specifics of her class, "You will be teaching with Yukio and as Yukio already knows, your main mission is to keep an eye on Rin."

She seemed to boil with rage, "I can't teach with him, especially not if our main focus is Rin." Yukio looked as if she had slapped him, but quickly covered it up again.

"Sorry but these orders come straight from the Vatican, there is nothing I can do about it." He pretended to look sympathetic but both of the teens could easily see through that to the joy that made his eyes twinkle.

Rico looked like she was going to argue but Yukio responded first, "Of course, it will just take a few days for Rico to get settled in." He gave her a sideways glance demanding her to remain silent. "She's just too stressed out to think about an assignment right now."

Mephisto nodded and smiled at them as if there was nothing wrong, "Now both of you should get to class. We can't have two of the top student's missing the first day of school." They nodded in unison and left, their footsteps echoed in the hallway. Rico hung her head as she walked, she was less than proud of herself and how she had handled that situation. _What would dad tell me to do?_ she thought looking at the back of Yukio's head.

Suddenly she felt a tear trickle down her cheek, _he would tell me to talk to my brother and try to understand what he was going through._ "I'm sorry," she told him and she stopped walking. "I know that you are hurting because of dad's death and you're still mourning. Being angry is a part of that." She was fully crying now, she was finally crying about the death of the man who had raised her, "I just. . ." she choked on her tears, "dad made us promise. . . what else could we have done. . ."

He opened his arms for her and she ran to him, Yukio had always been strong and reliable. Yukio was her big brother that she could always go to, he knew how to make everything better and just what she needed to hear. She was ashamed of herself for lashing out at him. "Dad knew that this was going to happen eventually, he would have wanted us to stay together and be strong." She cried on to his shoulder and he held her and patted her head. _She hasn't had the time to cry yet_, Yukio thought sadly thinking of how tough it must have been for her to be away training when he died. _I wasn't there either_, he silently told her, _so it is just as much my fault as it is yours._ She had misunderstood his anger, at first he had blamed Rin but he realized the person he blamed the most was himself.

She finally quieted down, "I'm sorry Yukio, I'm always depending on you." she wiped the last tears from her eyes and pulled away from him, "Thank you for being here for me, and I am happy that I get to teach with you. I'm so happy that I'm going to get to spend so much time with my brothers again, moving out was the worst mistake I ever made." Her eyes shone even more blue from the crying and Yukio had to force himself to not hug her again.

He smiled, "Of course. I know I missed you and I am sure Rin did too." She smiled at him and he had to remind himself that it was probably more for Rin than for him, "Come on, we've missed so much of class already." She nodded and they started walking again, but this time side by side.

"You know I was so proud of you when I found out you got first on the entrance exams. You're so smart Yukio, how did your speech go?" She asked him, she was trying to keep everything upbeat so that she wouldn't think about Shiro and start crying again.

"It went well," he said lightly, to be honest he didn't really remember most of what happened that morning.

"So what are the student's we're teaching like? How has class gone?" She seemed eager to know about who they would be working with.

"Well, they are quite the group," she gave him a confused look, "You will understand when you meet them." He suddenly looked like he didn't want to talk anymore, but he knew that if he didn't tell her she would find out about the first day from someone else. "The first day was difficult, I wasn't prepared to have Rin in the class, and he doesn't know or understand anything." She looked at him concerned, "We got into a fight and made a mess of the classroom, but we got it all figured out." He assured her, Rico looked at him disbelievingly but said nothing. Dad said that sometimes boys have to fight before they can talk, she reminded herself. "He's actually started making some friends."

"Alright after class I have stuff to do so we'll have to catch up after cram school, unless you and Rin want to eat lunch with me? It feels like it's been forever since we talked." She looked at him hopefully.

"I don't know what Rin's plans for lunch are but I think we should probably talk about today's lesson so you know what is going on in cram school today." She nodded slowly, knowing that Yukio was right but still wanting a family reunion, "how about we all have dinner together tonight?"

She brightened up, "That sounds awesome!" Her happiness warmed his heart. Yukio couldn't help but feel like it was a date, but he knew that it was just business, he shook such useless thoughts from his head and they went to class. Still he was looking forward to lunch today.

. . .

"Hello everyone I am Rico Shihouin, I've been traveling and was unable to get to school until now. Please take care of me from now on." She was relieved when she finally got to take a seat. The advanced classes seemed like they would be intense, and she would have to play catch up thanks to Angel's delays in letting her go home.

She stared at the bored waiting till class was over, she wished she could go outside, or that she had a window seat._ No wonder Rin struggles in school,_ she thought about an hour into class, _there is nothing to do and you're not allowed to take breaks._ Learning at a fast pace was just fine, but she was used to learning at her own pace and that had made completing her studies easy.

She could have jumped with joy when the bell finally rang for lunch to start, she was about to stand up when some girls crowded around her desk, "You're so lucky having the principal get Yukio to show you around." One of them sighed.

"Don't let it go to your head, we saw him first. Got that!" Another one growled at her.

"What did you guys talk about?" The last one asked eagerly reaching for her hand.

Yukio stood just past them blushing, "Um, excuse me ladies but I need to borrow Rico for lunch." They looked at him shocked then looked back at her, jealousy colored all of their features.

"Yah, sorry." she said sliding out of her desk, thankful to get away from the crazy Yukio fangirls.

Yukio grabbed her hand and started running, "If we don't hurry all of the food will be gone." Rico didn't question, she tugged her hand out of his grip so they could run better but they still didn't make it in time. "Ah, we're too late."

"Hi Yukio!" Three voices said in unison behind them. Rico was astounded to see that it was the three girls from class.

"Uh, do I know you?" He asked as if he were seeing them for the first time._ Does he really not remember just talking to them in class?_ Rico wondered.

"No, but we're Freshmen in the same advanced class as you," One of the girls, who had black hair and glasses told him. "I'm Kashino"

"I'm Nishiwaki," Another said, this one had longish, dirty blonde hair.

"I'm Momoko," the last one declared, she had a brown bob and was the shortest of the group. They are quite the funclub, Rico thought eyeing Yukio to she what he thought of them.

"Well," the bespectacled girl said offering her lunch to Yukio, "In case you missed having lunch today. . ."

"We wanted to make sure you didn't go hungry, so we made lunch just for you." The blonde finished offering her's as well."

"The one I made it the best." The brunette said proudly getting a glare from the other two.

Yukio struggled to find a way to reject them nicely while they started arguing with each other. "Well. . . umm," he fumbled and looked to Rico for help but she was looking into a crowed of people, he followed her gaze and saw his brother. "That's Rin," he muttered happily under his breath._ It would be rude to turn them down over another girl, but if I turned them down because I was eating with my brother then there is nothing they can complain about!_ He thought happily. "Actually I just remembered I'm supposed to have lunch with my siblings today, so excuse me lady's gotta go" He grabbed Rico's arm and shot off like a rocket. He dashed over to Rin and grabbed him, "Come with me!" Then the three of them were gone in a flash.

"What's with them?" Bon asked looking at the cloud of dust they left behind, "Weirdos."

. . .

The three of them stood in the lunchroom breathing heavily, "You saved me back there, Rin, Thank you," Yukio panted out.

"I can't believe you bailed on those girls after they made you all that food," Rin said shocked at his brothers actions. "Why didn't you eat the lunches? Man, what a waste."

"Well he's probably still afraid of girls, like back in elementary school," Rico teased, but she was grinning broadly happy to be with her brothers again.

Yukio glared at her and answered Rin instead, "Think about it I can't eat three lunches at once, and if I only picked one of them the other girls would get upset."

Rin wasn't listening anymore, he was drooling over the food that surrounded them, "Check out this spread, this cafeteria's got lobster on the menu!"

"Did you hear anything I said?" Yukio asked his brother.

"Wow. French, Chinese, Italian, they've got everything!" Rin continued as if no one around him existed.

"True Cross Academy a school for the privileged," Yukio reminded him.

"I finally made it into the world of high society." Rin grinned as if he knew he belonged in high society. Rico started laughing, but tried to stifle it.

"You have to buy a ticket from the vending machine first," Yukio told his brother flatly.

"I wonder what I'll get!" Rin waked over excitedly, but he practically died when he saw the prices. "What the hell! Tell me these prices have an extra zero on the end!"

"Again this is a rich kid school." Yukio waited patiently for his brother to stop throwing a fit, while Rico looked at what was available to eat and for how much. Unlike her brothers she was a rich kid, and she was hungry.

"Stuck up rich kids, when I get through with you!" Rin said pulling out his sword and looking ready to kill.

"Rin, Yukio!" Rico called, "Hurry up and pick what you want to eat, lunch is on me today."

Rin seemed to see Rico for the first time, "Really Rico! You're the best sister ever!" he danced over to the machine to pick out his lunch.

"I won't let you do this everyday," Yukio told her, "We aren't going to be a strain on you." She nodded and waited for him to pick out his food then the three of them sat down to eat.

"Rico, I thought you said you weren't going to go to high school," Rin said looking confused.

"Things changed after dad died," she said quietly, "besides being away from you two stinks."

"She is going to be teaching with me at the cram school," Yukio told Rin.

"So wait, you mean both of you will be my teachers?" Rin looked back and forth between the two of them, and then just nodded and continued eating, "So that means you're an exorcist too!" She nodded again, his expression suddenly got dark, "Did you know the whole time? Just like Yukio?"

She swallowed hard and looked into Rin's bright blue eyes, the hurt she saw there was more painful for her to take than the anger he was trying to hide it with. "Why do you think I trained so hard?" she asked, "Yukio and I wanted to be able to protect you, dad told us we couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." She looked down at her plate and tried not to cry, she felt like she hadn't finished crying this morning but she didn't want to cry in front of Rin.

"Its not her fault Rin, there was nothing she could do so just let it go." Yukio told his brother. Rin looked at her in shock, Rico never cried and now she was on the verge of tears because of his words.

"No," Rin fumbled, "I mean, it's ok Rico." he smiled broadly at her, "What's important is that we are all together again."

She smiled back trying to keep the tears from spilling over, "Yah. I'm sure dad is proud that all of his kids are attending such an elite school. We'll make him proud." She declared. The three of them were finally together again, it made Rico feel like they had the power to conquer the world. _The three of us can do anything, _she told herself laughing and reminiscing with her brothers over lunch. She wished that moment could last forever.


	4. Bruised and Scarred

**Sorry I took so long, I was suffering from writers block. Sorry for the wait, please review. Thanks for reading.**

"Alright everyone this is Miss. Shihouin, and starting today she is going to be co teaching with me." Rico stood in the front of the class while Yukio introduced her, she liked having her swords attached . Her eyes scanned the eclectic group but the class was really small so she was left awkwardly staring forward not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. _I really don't see why I need to co teach with Yukio_, but orders from the Vatican were never supposed to be questioned so she let it go.

After Yukio's stiff and formal introduction some of the student's eyes went wide when they recognized her family name, Bon quickly asked one of the questions she hated the most, "You mean The Shihouin family?"

"I guess we used to be really important but since I am the only one left it's not really The Shihouin family anymore, just call me Rico. I became an exorcist right after Yukio did. Sorry for coming so late into the semester, I was training in the Vatican and it took me a long time to convince my instructor to let me go to school."

"Wow! You were training at the Vatican? That must have been really exciting."Shima added in, "By the way teach just how old are you?"

"Umm, well I am a couple of months younger than Rin and Yukio. But we always celebrated our birthdays together since I was often traveling around my birthday." She looked to Yukio for help.

"OK, class there will be time for questions later. For today Rico is going to sit in the back and observe the class." She walked gratefully to the back of the classroom and sat down, the class dragged by slowly just like the classes earlier. Yukio and her were the homeroom teachers for this cram school group, they had other teachers that took care of many of the specialized areas as well. Rico could tell the class didn't get along very well but she kept that to herself.

After class Yukio and Rin told her they were going shopping so they could make their own lunches and she pulled out some cash and gave it to Rin, "Could you make me one too? I've really missed your cooking."

His eyes shone as he looked at the money she handed him, "Of course I can make you some too." The boys went off and suddenly she was left alone in the classroom with all of the students she only vaguely knew.

"So Rico, why did you decide to stop training and come to school?" Shima asked putting an arm around her shoulders, his pink hair mixing with hers as their heads touched.

She hesitated wanting to pull out a knife but deciding better of it, instead she just elbowed him in the stomach and stepped away, "I realized that I was wasting my time at the Vatican, because I was training I didn't even get to go to dad's funeral so I wanted to spend as much time with my brothers as I could."

"But I thought you said you were the last Shihouin, and didn't your parents die years ago?" Konekomaru looked confused.

She cringed at his words but Izumo spoke before she could, "Don't be insensitive! There are better ways to ask about things!"

"Its really OK. I should have explained better." She told them trying to calm the situation back down. "Konekomaru right?" She looked at him seeking confirmation and he nodded, "After my parents died Father Fujimoto, The Paladin took me in. He was already taking care of Rin and Yukio so the three of us were brought up like siblings."

"Wow, so the three of you were raised by The Paladin?" Shima looked surprised, "No wonder you both became exorcists so young." She nodded even though the reason really had nothing to do with their dad.

"But then what's up with Rin, he acts like he knows nothing." Bon groused thinking about his new rival.

"We didn't tell him about any of it." They all turned and looked at Rico like she was insane, "Rin already had problems fitting in with everyone around him so dad asked me and Yukio to keep all of this a secret. Dad wanted him to figure out more about himself first." She shook her head sadly, "I think dad hoped that at least one of his kids wouldn't get drug into all of this violence."

Suddenly understanding crept into their eyes, knowing the truth opened a person up to much more sadness and pain than living a normal life did. "Umm. . ." Shiemi looked awkward and out of place in her Kimono, "When did you and Yuki start training to be exorcist?" He eyes were bright, eager to learn as much as she could about her idol.

"Well, we started really young, I didn't train with him a ton because my parents left instructions on what I was supposed to learn, and the names of people they wanted me to train with but we both started around the age of five." Rico shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal despite the astonished looks she got.

"Why on earth would anyone start training a child that small to fight?" Paku asked sounding frightened.

Rico shifted uncomfortably, "Well we could already see at that age. The monsters we saw scared us, so dad taught us how to handle it."

"Well for not having known about everything before Rin seems pretty determined, he announced to the class that he was going to kill Satan." Shinra started laughing while he told Rico but she just stared at him. _He should never have had to deal with this._

"What's so funny about that?" Rico demanded the laughing pink haired boy. Even though he was taller than Rico, Shima cowered as if she were looking down at him.

"Well. . . its just that. . ." He scratched his head and looked at the floor.

"At the age of three I declared I would get revenge against Astaroth for the death of my family, and two days ago I swore to father's grave that I would get Satan as well." They looked at her stunned.

"Thats insane!" Konekomaru declared breaking the silence. "Satan is the most powerful demon and you think you can just add him to some list of demons you will kill?"

Bon shook his head, "Two of the most powerful demons and you think you have the right to kill them both?"

Rico smiled darkly causing the others to take a step back from her, "They took my family away from me. I will make them pay."

"You're crazy,"Izumo flounced out of the room closely followed by Paku. Rico blushed and hung her head so that her hair hid her face, _There is nothing wrong with wanting revenge on them._ She told herself.

She took a deep breath trying to get rid of some of the color in her face and then lifted her head as if she had never let it fall, she still looked a little pink but she practically oozed pride and proprietary. "There is nothing wrong with wanting retribution for those who have harmed people you love."

"Of course not," Bon agreed leaning back against one of the desks, he smirked, "Unlike your idiot of a brother you are actually working hard to get to your goal. Just so you know though, the one to kill Satan will be me." He used his thumb to point at himself as he said the last words.

A slow smile spread across Rico's lips, "Good luck. I've been training for ten years. How about you?"

"I was raised by a monk, so I've been preparing since I was born." He looked smug as if he had beaten her at something, "Besides Yukio got the same training you did and he became an exorcist befor you."

Both swords were out and at his throat before he could even flinch, it had taken years of practice to make her sword drawing so quick, the twin blades were poised to cut his head off like a pair of scissors. "We didn't go through the same training at all." Rico told him coldly, "I would spend months away from home honing my abilities so that the next time I saw Astaroth I could face him alone. He may be skilled with his guns, but any sword fighter worth their blade could defeat a person with guns."

She pulled the blades back and resheathed them, "I had three different trainers just for my sword techniques, the only reason I took longer than become an exorcist was because I had a broader range of study then he did. I could have been a dragoon or Aria but I chose to be a knight, I fulfill all of the requirements to be any of the three though." Her blue eyes were icy as they spoke to the three of her students that remained.

"Why? Why waste your time on that?" Shima asked quietly.

"Mom and dad wanted me to be and Aria, I had specified bible training for as long as I can remember. Swords felt right in my hand so I knew I would be a knight, but while Yukio practiced with his guns I joined him. I am not nearly as good as he is with guns, but like I said I can pass with them."

"So that is what took you so long? You had to be able to pass at all three? Man you really have issues." Bon told her scratching the back of his head. "So Rico why are they having you co-teach with Okumura? I mean, he was doing a really good job on his own."

She shook her head and her forehead crinkled into a frown, "I really don't know. It was hard enough getting permission to leave the vatican to go back to school so I didn't ask questions about the assignment given to me." She bit her lip as if she had more to say that she was trying to hold back, suddenly she turned and started leaving the classroom, "Anyway, I need to meet up with Yukio and work out a lesson plan for tomorrow."

. . .

The smell of Rin's cooking wafted over from the kitchen distracting Rico from the lesson she was working on with Yukio. "So right now we are working on a unit medicine for in case any of the students decide to use that route." She said pulling her attention back to the lesson that she and Yukio would be teaching the next day. "Well I think Shiemi will choose that one, but it is important for them to know basic first aid anyway."

Yukio nodded with a blank face, but as the evening progressed he had become more and more irritated that Rico's eyes kept straying to the kitchen. "Hey Rin, you know you don't have to cook this late at night, can't you do it tomorrow morning?"

"You always make your lunch the night before and stick it in the freezer, the next day you take your frozen lunch to school and let it thaw during class. It should be ready to eat by noon. You could say that its sorta a housewives tip."Rin beamed down at the food he was preparing, he always loved cooking and he was really good at it.

"Oh really, it would be pretty amazing if you could spend that amount of energy on your studies."Yukio's tone was cold and condescending as but they all knew it was half a joke and it made Rico laugh.

"Who asked you? Take a crap and go to bed!" Rin yelled at him.

"Yes sir. I think you've just been kicked out Rico," He told her smiling sarcastically. "Goodnight." He said gathering up his papers.

"Night Rin! I'll see you in class tomorrow!" She waved happily, then Yukio walked her to the door. "Night Yukio. I'm really excited to teach with you, I think it will be tons of fun." She waved and walked off. Yukio watched her go,_ Why does she always say things that make my heart race. Does she do it on purpose?_ He shook his head knowing that he would never understand her and went to his bed.


	5. Good to You

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . .yah I know it took too long to post this chapter. . . and its kinda short. . .but. . .well. . . school started. . . so I'm gonna use that as an excuse :D anyway subscribe, review and enjoy**

"So you're telling me that the lunches are gone?" Rico looked at her brothers in disbelief. Then nodded in unison, looking at the ground in front of them. "I guess there is no helping it then, I'll get us lunch today too." She linked arms with her brothers and started walking towards the cafeteria. "So what are you guys going to do about the chef? It doesn't sound like Mr. Pheles can cook really well, so you should probably do something to appease the demon before his food kills you both." Rin shivered remembering breakfast that morning and tried not to throw up.

The dining area was once again crowded but they managed to find a table without much trouble. "So Rico are you settling well into school?" Yukio eagerly, "Do you have a roommate?"

Rico quickly chewed and swallowed her food, he had chosen to ask his questions right as she had taken a big bite of her pasta. "Mr. Pheles arranged for me to get a private room at the girls dorms, I would have been happy to have a roommate though so I really wish he hadn't but I did come late so I can't get angry about whatever arrangements he made for me." She distractedly twirled her fork in the pasta, "Really I'm just glad that I'm able to spend time with both of you again."

Rin whistled loudly, "Wow you really got your own room Rico!" He had been heartily eating his food and now that he had stopped it was easy to see some of it smeared across his face. Rico and Yukio looked at Rin and had to suppress a laugh, Rico reached over and brushed some of it off his face and tasted it. "Rico what the?!"

Rico actually started laughing and Yukio glared at Rin, "Well whatever your eating today is really good," Rin blushed and picked up his napkin to start cleaning his face off. "Anyway me having a room to myself is nothing, you both have the entire dorm to yourselves. Mr. Pheles told me that I had to stay in the girls dorm even though I would rather stay in the same building as you two."

Rin once again started eating, but a little more carefully this time. "He's right, it would be weird if you were staying with us." Yukio told her, "It would be really difficult to explain that if anyone in class ever caught you."

Rico sighed, "I guess you're right, but I would still rather be with you two than on my own." Suddenly Rico reached across the table and stole some of Yukio's food. "Hmmm, yours is really good too." She smiled sweetly at her brothers, it was almost as if they were all home again.

The Yukio fans glared across the cafeteria at the blonde girl sitting with their idol. "That Rico, who does she think she is?" Kashino growled.

"Eating lunch with our Yukio," Nishiwaki seethed.

"She didn't even make him lunch! Does she honestly think she is good enough for our prince!" Momoko was practically crying in frustration.

Nishiwaki clung to the lunch she had made as if she was trying to decide if she could get away with throwing it at the offending blonde, "Did you see, she also dared to steal some of the lunch off his tray!"

The three of them stood together like executioners ready to deliver judgment, "We have to get rid of her!" Kashino darkly toned.

"It isn't good for Yukio to be around someone so selfish!" Momoko's cry to protect Yukio seemed to reinvigorate her friends. They put their heads together and started planning what to do to save Yukio from the evil new student.

. . .

Rico sat at her desk once again wishing that class would end soon. Thank goodness I'm in the advanced class, she thought looking at the doodles in her notebook, my brain would probably turn to mush from boredom in the normal class. She twirled her pen around her fingers wishing that she could carry her swords with her, even in class, but that would have drawn too much attention. The boys also keeping things interesting, just like before. She smiled to herself thinking of the time she spent living with them and Father Fujimoto.

_"You know Rico you don't need to worry about leaving. This place could always use a beautiful girl around, and your brothers will never score girlfriends." She laughed and hugged her father. Suddenly Rin came running up to them._

_"Dad, Rico come quick!" They exchanged glances before following the excited Rin down to the front door. He flung it open letting in the sound and smell of rain, "Look how awesome it is!"_

_Rico smiled suddenly, "Lets go splash in puddles!" She declared. "I'll go get Yukio." She ran to the boys room and returned quickly with the younger twin in tow._

_Rico and Rin ran out laughing and hollering dragging a less excited Yukio with them. Father Fujimoto watched from the doorway as his kids got themselves completely soaked, Rico held hands with the boys and together the three of them jumped into a really deep puddle. She slipped and drug them both down with her causing all three to laugh sitting in the puddle and splashing each other._

The years with the boys were so important to Rico, and often times she hated herself for making them come to an end. Her parents house had been lonely even when they were alive but once it was just her that house become suffocatingly empty. The drive for revenge had deprived her of those last precious years with Father Fujimoto and she was still no closer to her goal of killing the king of rot. Rico suddenly shook her head and tried to focus of the lecture again, _I can't get those years back, but now I will not waste the time I have with my family._

Rico had to pull herself out of a bog of bittersweet memories as she tried to force herself to pay attention to the teachers lecture. His droning voice threatened to put her to sleep though, so instead of listening she pulled out her notes on the cram school students and started writing out lesson plans and specified content for the different students. The best part about the situation was that as long as she made it look like she was taking notes the teacher would leaver her alone. _Rin learns best by doing, but Bon has been helping him with study habits lately so reading isn't so bad for him anymore. Bon and Konekomaru need more reading and bible memorization time_. She tapped her pen in irritation thinking about the two students in the back of the class, Yamada and Takara, they don't talk or really participate in the class. They were a complete mystery to everyone else. _Those two sit in the back of the class and seem to live in their own little worlds. They do well on tests though, and they don't cause problems but. . ._ Her thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing to signify the end of class.

Yukio practically teleported to her desk, "You're probably a little lost in class, why don't you copy the notes I have from the days you missed. I'd also be happy to help you review what you don't understand." He smiled playing at being the model student, they both knew that she wasn't lost at all but he needed to talk to her alone and that was the best excuse he could come up with.

She gathered her things quickly, "Thanks so much Yuki, I didn't want to admit I was having problems," she looked down at her desk and blushed like she was embarrassed, "I don't know how you knew but that would be really helpful." As she walked out with Yukio Rico could feel angry glares from the Yukio fangirls. There staring really was going to make her blush so she leaned closer to Yukio and muttered, "Should we tell everyone we're family?" Yukio looked at her confused so she elaborated, "I think your fan club might lynch me if I stick too close to you and they don't see a good reason for it."

He looked even more confused, "But the headmaster told me I needed to help you settle in, isn't that excuse enough?" Rico sighed in exasperation and they let the topic drop as the classroom disappeared in the throng of people in the hallway.

While they walked Rico pulled her notebook out and they talked about the students in their class, strengths, weaknesses and most importantly what meister type they would most likely be and how to help them achieve that. They stopped at the large fountain in the courtyard and the conversation slowly strayed. "So Rin is going to apologize to Ukobach, so hopefully our food problems will be resolved." Yukio happily reported as they lounged in the sunshine.

"Do you think we should check on him? Ukobach is a demon after all." Rico looked at Yukio concerned but he shook his head.

"I think its best if we leave all matters about the kitchen to Rin, besides I seem to recall a certain blonde girl setting the kitchen on fire trying to make toast once."

She shoved him indignantly but they both laughed, she had always been useless when it came to cooking and had been forbidden to enter the kitchen at home. "So maybe I'm not the best person to send into a kitchen but I'm still worried." She looked off in the direction of the dorms as if just her attention would make events turn out for the good.

"After all demons are only angels that have lost their way." Yukio reminded her, her attention snapped back to the twin before her.

"He told you I said that!" she looked really embarrassed and slouched down as if to try and shrink into invisibility, "I just wanted to cheer him up."

Yukio put an arm around her, and she leaned on him. "That's what family is for, but if you are too protective of him he won't ever grow up."

She nodded and hugged him, "You're probably right."

"I can't believe she's hugging him!" Momoko was ready to push the blonde girl into the fountain, but her and the other two members of the Yukio fan club stayed at the edge of the courtyard and kept out of sight of the two they had stalked from the classroom.

"First calling him Yuki, now acting all lovey dovey out at the fountain. Just how does that girl think she is?" Nishiwaki declared flipping her hair over her shoulder and glaring grumpily at the couple sitting on the fountain.

"We should make her pay for trying to monopolize our Yukio!" Kashino grinned wickedly and the three of them started formulating a plan while listening to the cheerful sound of Yukio and Rico laughing across the courtyard.

"Did they really do that?" Rico was holding her sides she was laughing so hard, "I can't believe I missed such funny stuff, Shura would probably love this group too!" Thinking of her best friend brought Rico back to reality, "Anyway, I need to do some sword practice today. I feel really odd not having my blades on me while I'm in class."

Yukio patted his sisters cheek as if he were talking to an elementary school kid, "Those would draw far too much attention and you already call too much attention to yourself." She stuck her tongue out at him waved running off to the dorm to collect her beloved swords. _Stop worrying about Rin and start taking care of yourself_, Yukio groaned internally watching her run away, her long blonde hair glistened as if it were pure sunlight streaming behind her.


End file.
